Flight of the Wyvern
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: A stasis pod crashes, and the Predacons have it first. Now the new Predacon is up for mischief and torturing Maximals! Takes place in BW season 2.


Title: Flight of the Wyvern  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and foul language  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars, Hasbro and Mainframe Entertainment do. I only own Drakena.  
Author: What I should say is that this is not a Mary-Sue! I repeat, this is not a Mary-Sue! I am not a fan girl, and Drakena, my namesake character, will only be inserted to cause mischief. The reason why my character has my name is because she is how I picture myself as a Transformer. To warn readers, I am a slash fan, so things can get slashy between characters. This takes place in Season Two, after Airrazor and Tigertron were captured and before Bad Spark.  
  
The Predacons returned to the Darkside after a rough battle with the Maximals. Megatron entered the command chamber in beast mode, mech fluid spilled out of the wound he received from Optimus. Behind him came Inferno, covered in dents and burns, the fire ant carried all of Waspinator's pieces in his robot arms. Quickstrike came in after them in his robot mode, his cobra head was all crushed and one of his optics had been shattered. Blackarachnia quietly followed her comrades in beast mode, she was the least damaged of them.  
  
The black widow looked around to see that the other spider, Tarantulas, was not with the Predacons. 'Legs must have snuck off while we were in battle,' she thought.  
  
"Megatron, Terrorize!" Megatron transformed into his robot mode and placed one hand over his wound and grunted. "Next time you fools give me cover fire when I need it!"  
  
Inferno bowed his head in shame, "Please forgive me, Royalty."  
  
Quickstrike laughed nervously, "I would've given ya cover, Bossbot, but that leather-hide, scrap-pile Maximal had his damned foot on me!" He gestured his cobra head that was stomped on by Rhinox.  
  
"Stasis pod detected," the Predacon computer reported.  
  
"Ah, excellent," said Megatron, forgetting the loss of the battle. "Sate landing coordinates." The computer displayed a map on screen and placed a red blip at the pod's landing point.  
  
Megatron looked at his troops to see that Tarantulas was not among them. "Blast that spider!" he cursed. "Blackarachnia, you're the least damaged of us, go fetch the pod! Inferno, Quickstrike, get Waspinator and yourselves repaired and give Blackarachnia back up!"  
  
"Later Grapeface," Blackarachnia muttered when she left.  
  
"At once, My Queen!" said Inferno as he carried Waspinator's pieces to the repair chamber, followed by Quickstrike.  
  
"I wish he would stop calling me that," Megatron said to himself.  
  
Back at the Axalon, the Maximals were repairing themselves from their rough day. Optimus Primal had a nasty blast in his arm from Megatron, Silverbolt was burned badly from Inferno, and Dinobot had trouble walking because Blackarachnia kicked him in what humans called a groin. Cheetor, Rattrap and Rhinox were hardly damaged.  
  
"Stasis pod detected," Sentinel informed.  
  
"Which sector?" asked Optimus, placing his left hand over the wound in his right arm. The computer displayed the location on screen. "Rattrap, you go after the pod. Rhinox, you go with Rattrap to repair any damage. Cheetor, you stay here to guard the base unless you're called for back up."  
  
"You can count on me, Big Bot," said Cheetor.  
  
"Damn," Rattrap muttered to himself, "more dirty work."  
  
Dinobot snarled, hearing Rattrap, "At least you do not feel the pain I am suffering, vermin." He placed a hand on his aching groin.  
  
Rattrap snickered, "Sucks to be you, Chopperface!"  
  
"That's enough," Rhinox cut in. "Come on Rattrap." The big Maximal and Rattrap exited the Axalon. Optimus, Dinobot and Silverbolt got into the CR chamber and Cheetor sat at the computer, looking for some video games to keep himself busy.  
  
Blackarachnia crawled through the field where the pod had landed in beast mode. Staying hidden in the tall grass, she searched the grounds for the pod. She could see it yards away from her position, the pod was scanning for life forms.  
  
"Blackarachnia, Terrorize!" She transformed and turned on her comm link, "Megatron, I have found the pod!"  
  
"Excellent, yessss," said Megatron at the other end of the comm. "Proceed with programming. Megatron out!"  
  
'Go ahead and think that another Predacon should serve you, fool,' Blackarachnia said in her thoughts. She walked up to the pod and looked at the small computer console on it. The widow took out a Predacon chip, and she replaced the Maximal chip with it. Blackarachnia checked the computer to see what beast form the protoform had chosen. On the small screen were the images of a rattle snake and a hawk, then the images of the creatures were merged into a more vicious looking animal.  
  
"A combination of a hawk and snake, interesting," Blackarachnia said to herself. "Computer, when will the protoform be on line?" she asked.  
  
"In five cycles," the computer responded.  
  
"I guess I can wait."  
  
Rattrap in vehicle mode and Rhinox in beast mode approached the field where the pod was located.  
  
"The pod must be ahead of us somewhere," said Rhinox. He transformed into robot mode.  
  
Rattrap transformed into his robot mode. "There better not be any Preds there, or I'm gonna be ticked!"  
  
They both walked to where the pod was and they found Blackarachnia there, keep a watch on it.  
  
"Just our luck!" Rattrap whined. "The stinkin' spider has taken da pod!"  
  
"That's right, Ratface!" said Blackarachnia when she noticed the two Maximals. "I've already reprogrammed the pod! The new Predacon will come on line at any cycle!"  
  
A light on the pod flashed and the lid opened. Out of the pod flew what had reddish brown hawk wings and hawk talons, the rest was a golden brown rattle snake.  
  
"Sweet freedom," the winged snake hissed as it flew around in circles above the others. From the voice, everyone could tell that the new Predacon was female.  
  
"So you finally came on line," Blackarachnia greeted the new comer. "Why don't you help me fight off those two Maximals over there?" She pointed at Rattrap and Rhinox with her claw.  
  
"At last! Maximals to torture! DRAKENA TERRORIZE!" The new fuzor transformed into a femme. She was the same height as Blackarachnia, her robot form was just like Airrazor's, her metallic parts were bronze and copper on her arms and legs that made it appear she was wearing gloves and boots. Her face was silver-white, her bronze helm resembled a snake head with red eyes and with reddish brown feathers at the sides, and her robot eyes were a forest green.  
  
"It's too late to reprogram her now," Rhinox said to Rattrap, gesturing Drakena. "Looks like we'll have to fight them." He drew out his two chain guns.  
  
"Man do I hate Preds!" Rattrap mumbled as he drew out his blaster. He blasted at Blackarachnia, but she did a back flip to avoid being hit.  
  
"Nice try, Ratface!" Blackarachnia yelled. She fired upon Rattrap and he crouched behind a rock for cover.  
  
Drakena flew around in the air, doing her best to dodge Rhinox's chain guns. Getting tired of dodging, she held her snake tail whip in her right hand and dove down close enough for her whip to reach. She lashed out her whip, using it to knock away one of Rhinox's chain guns.  
  
"What in the Pit?" Rhinox asked when he saw that one of his guns was on the ground several feet away.  
  
"Don't even try to retrieve it, mister!" Drakena hissed, aiming her wrist dart at Rhinox's chest. "Besides, you still have the other gun."  
  
Back to the fight between Rattrap and Blackarachnia, no one was winning yet. Rattrap remained in his hiding place, while Blackarachnia was firing on.  
  
"You rats can be such cowards!" said the black widow, becoming bored of fighting a hiding opponent. "This is getting boring, and if you don't come out and fight, then I guess you're a sissy!"  
  
"Dat's it!" Rattrap screamed, bolting upward with blaster in hand. "No one calls dis rat a sissy!" He shot a blast at the spider, managing to damage some metal on her hip.  
  
The black widow looked at the mech fluid oozing out of her wound. "You'll pay for that!" Blackarachnia blasted a cyber venom harpoon and it went through Rattrap's arm.  
  
"We're gonna die!" Rattrap muttered to himself before the cyber venom in his system sent him into stasis lock. The transmetal rat dropped to the ground, a metal harpoon was deep in his arm until the other end was out the other side, a pool of mech fluid was forming under him.  
  
Back to Rhinox and Drakena, they had their weapons aimed at each other.  
  
"I dare you to shoot me," said Drakena. "Do you really want to find out what poison I contain?"  
  
"You're a tough wyvern," said Rhinox. "But you can get yourself hurt with that attitude."  
  
"Oh really? Well did you know that my Predacon friend has punished your little rat friend? From all the screaming I heard from them, it sounds like it."  
  
"Nice try!" Rhinox fired his chain gun upon Drakena.  
  
Drakena fired her dart (but she missed) and flew up, with only several bullet holes in her legs. "BEAST MODE!" she cried. She transformed and then she saw the black femme firing her machine guns to distract the rhino. The wyvern (a mythical creature that's a snake and hawk combined), saw this as a chance to strike. Drakena dove downward at Rhinox, talons and snake fangs ready.  
  
On the ground was a Hell of gun fires. Blackarachnia fired her machine guns at Rhinox while he fired back his chain gun. The spider had to stop at some point so she can avoid more damage by the Maximal.  
  
Blackarachnia looked at the gashes and burns on her body, then at Drakena above. "Go ahead and finish me off, Maximal!" she yelled at Rhinox. "I finished off your rat buddy with no problem!"  
  
Rhinox felt his anger come upon him, for he cared a lot about Rattrap, but he did not show it to Predacons. When he was about to fire again, when some strong force struck his back. He felt something sharp scratching at him. Drakena had attacked from behind! The rhino had to get her off in some way, but how?  
  
Drakena's wings flapped furiously, her tail rattle was shaking with noise. She gripped onto Rhinox's back with her talons, striking at parts where she could sink her fangs in. Rhinox reached back to pull her off, but Drakena sank her fangs into his thick wrist, through rough hide and green metal.  
  
'Excellent fighting, Drakena,' Blackarachnia thought as she watched the battle.  
  
Starting to feel weak from poison, Rhinox thought that he should go to beast mode and try to shake Drakena off. He transformed into beast mode, now Drakena was on the top of his head, scratching at his eyes. The rhino stomped madly, swung his head to side to side, Drakena still held on.  
  
Getting tired of struggling, Drakena stopped scratching and went into a hover above Rhinox's neck. The new Predacon female wrapped her tail around Rhinox's neck and sank her fangs into the organic skin behind his ear. The Maximal stopped fighting and swayed slowly. Drakena un wrapped her tail and flew up high enough to see Rhinox fall onto his side unconscious.  
  
Drakena landed and transformed into robot mode, then she was greeted by the femme who helped her.  
  
"You did a damn fine job fighting," the femme said. "I am Blackarachnia, I'm the one who reprogrammed you."  
  
"Glad to meet you," said Drakena. "My name is Drakena, but you might know it already."  
  
"Now that we are acquainted, and we're finished with these Maximals, why don't we go back to the base?"  
  
"A base? Are there more Predacons?"  
  
"Yes, but don't get excited. Most of them are jerks and complete morons. Our leader is Megatron, the Big Jerk."  
  
"Sounds like a creep to me." The two Predacons left the poisoned Maximals and went back to the Darkside in beast mode.  
  
A while passed after the two Predacon femmes left, Rhinox and Rattrap were lying stiff in the field.   
  
He moaned as he recovered from the poison that was in his system. Rhinox got up on his feet, still feeling dizzy from Drakena's venom. He transformed into robot mode but collapsed onto his knees, the poison didn't wear off completely. The large Maximal stumbled towards the unconscious Rattrap. He saw the harpoon in the transmetal's arm. Rhinox gently pulled the harpoon out of Rattrap's arm.  
  
Rattrap's eyes lit up after the harpoon was removed, a sign that the cyber venom was fading. "Rhinox?" he gasped.  
  
"Rattrap, are you alright?" asked Rhinox.  
  
"I'm... fine." The transmetal rat slowly sat up, grabbing his damaged arm.  
  
"You need a CR chamber." He remembered Drakena's cyber venom attack. "We both need repairs. I'm still a little nauseated from the wyvern's poison."  
  
Cheetor arrived in his flight mode and landed firmly on the ground. "Big Bot sent me here to see if you guys needed help." He paused for a moment. "What happened? Where is the protoform?"  
  
"One answer, kiddo," said Rattrap weakly, "Predacons."  
  
"Bummer." Cheetor mumbled.  
  
"Never mind the Predacons," said Rhinox. "Rattrap and I have taken damage and are in need for repairs. Cheetor, you take Rattrap back to the base, because he is still weak. I'll try to keep up on the ground."  
  
"No way, Big Green!" argued Rattrap, setting his hand on Rhinox's arm. "Dere is no way we're leaving ya here in your weak state!" He moaned as the pain in his arm built up. Rattrap cared deeply for Rhinox, and he hated it when the rhino was in danger.  
  
"Your weaker than I am," said Rhinox. "The poison hasn't cleared out of my system completely, but I can still make it to the base on my own." He helped Rattrap onto Cheetor's back. "I'll see you back at the base."  
  
"Okay," said Cheetor when Rattrap was set on his back. The transmetal cheetah activated his jets and flew back to the Axalon.  
  
Rhinox transformed into beast mode and followed them, trying to ignore the pain of the remaining poison.  
  
Back at the Dark Side, Drakena was introduced to Megatron and the other Predacons.  
  
"Welcome to the ranks of the Predacons, Miss Drakena," said Megatron. "What is your occupation?"  
  
"I'm a spy," said Drakena. "I can also be an assassin too."  
  
"An assassin is worthy to us, yesss." Megatron said smoothly, thinking of who should be assassinated.  
  
"Yee ha! A female snake has joined!" yelled Quickstrike, getting excited about another snake in the Predacons. He brought his hover pad to Drakena's, "Why don' you an' I have a kiester kickin' time together, Snakey-bot?"  
  
"In your dreams, freak!" said Drakena. Quickstrike backed off.  
  
"He bugs me that way too," whispered Blackarachnia.  
  
"Wazzpinator like new femme-bot," said Waspinator. "New femme-bot izz awzzome!"  
  
"A new servant for the Royalty!" shouted Inferno.  
  
"Yesss," said Megatron, "now that Drakena has been introduced to the Predacons, she'll be escorted to her quarters. Blackarachnia, repair Drakena and yourself, and show her to her quarters when you're done."  
  
Blackarachnia nodded and showed Drakena to the CR tanks. When they got there, they transformed into beast mode and sank into the energon liquid. After being repaired, Drakena was escorted to her quarters.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying," said Blackarachnia.  
  
Drakena walked into her room, metal walls, a computer on a desk, a small bunk on one side of the room. "It's cozy," she said.  
  
"That's good." The spider paused and thought about where Tarantulas went off. "Hey, would you like come with me? There's this sneaky Predacon and I was about to drop in on him."  
  
"Sure, I think I'll enjoy meeting this sneak." Drakena followed Blackarachnia out of the Darkside to Tarantulas' lair.  
  
Back at the Axalon, Rhinox and Rattrap step out of the CR chambers to tell their story to the other Maximals.   
  
"Dat stinkin' spider reprogrammed da pod!" Rattrap spat, feeling angry about a new Predacon.  
  
"Nice failure Vermin," mocked Dinobot.  
  
"It's not my fault Chopperface!"  
  
"That's enough," said Optimus. "Megatron now has an upper hand of the Beast Wars with one new Predacon."  
  
"The new Predacon is a tough one," said Rhinox. "She gave me a hard time."  
  
"Yeah," said Rattrap, "dat snake-bird femme is slagging trouble!"  
  
"The new Predacon is a fuzor femme?" asked Cheetor.  
  
"Yes," replied Rhinox, "and she is a mischievous one, that's for sure."  
  
Silverbolt sighed, he was not one who would strike a female, Predacon or not.  
  
"Lets not worry about the Predacons," said Optimus. "We have other things to get on with."  
  
Tarantulas typed at his computer in his secret lair. He loved the privacy, he could plot to overthrow Megatron, destroy the Maximals, take secrets from the aliens and no one would know. While he was typing down his next plan, someone tapped him on the shoulder, he thought it was Blackarachnia bugging him again.  
  
"What do you want, witch?" He turned around to see an unfamiliar femme.  
  
"Boo!" she shouted in his face.  
  
Tarantulas jumped. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is the new Predacon," said Blackarachnia.  
  
"My name is Drakena," said the new femme. "Predacon spy and assassin."  
  
"An assassin eh?" said Tarantulas. "I could use one for my plans, hehehehahahahah!"  
  
"What's up with him?" Drakena whispered to Blackarachnia.  
  
"He's a lunatic," Blackarachnia answered.  
  
"I heard that!" snapped Tarantulas. "Now what are you femmes doing here, bothering me when I'm working?"  
  
"We're just seeing what you're up too," said Drakena.  
  
"It's none of your business!" Tarantulas death glared the two femmes. "Now get out you witch and..." he paused and stared at the snake head on Drakena's breast plate and her hawk wings, "wyvern!"  
  
Blackarachnia and Drakena said nothing and left. Drakena looked over her shoulder to see Tarantulas typing at his computer, and she caught some of the data on the screen. She continued on her way out.  
  
Later that night at the Axalon, Rattrap and Rhinox were the only Maximals awake. They were both in the command bridge on late night monitor duty. Rattrap was resting his feet on the control panel and Rhinox was nearly falling asleep.  
  
"Hey Rhinox," said Rattrap, "did da new Predacon, Draka or whatever, really take ya down?"  
  
"Yep," Rhinox sighed, "she didn't give up fighting, she had an advantage with her flying and poison attacks."  
  
"I hate dose stinkin' Preds! Not only they have two freakin' spiders, they now have two damned half-snakes!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Megatron does not have faith in his troops, either they can't be trusted or they're too stupid. Our only chance in winning the Beast Wars is to keep our faith in each other."  
  
Rattrap walked up to Rhinox, "I have faith in ya Big Green." His eyes were glowing soft red as he stared at his large friend.  
  
Rhinox smiled at the transmetal rat, his eyes lighting up with warmth. "So do I, Rattrap. So do I." He wrapped one arm around Rattrap gently.  
  
"Do you think that the snake bitch will try to torture us again?"  
  
"I don't know. She is a wyvern, dangerous one. This is the middle of the Beast Wars, and her flight has begun."  
  
End Note: There you go! You met my namesake character who is a snaky little witch, just like me. Expect more fiction one day, more Drakena torturing Maximals and more Rhinox/Rattrap slash! 


End file.
